


The Secret Menu

by CosmicStorms



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Loose Sexual Relations, Objects Used as Convenient Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Tribbing, Xenophilia, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStorms/pseuds/CosmicStorms
Summary: Massage parlors become popular among andalites due to the fact that humans are strong enough to work out kinks out of muscles unlike them. In fact they become so popular that people are being trained specifically to give massages to andalites.You're chosen to work at a place because of your specialty in andalite muscle work. Your first few days there are normal until you start hearing about a 'Secret Menu'.





	The Secret Menu

As you gaze upon the large, domed, nearly pearly white building in front of you, you suck in a breath realizing that this was it. This was what two years of masseuse schooling has gotten you. Here, smack dab in the middle of California at one of the most prestigious massage parlours in Pismo Beach. You had worked hard and you definitely deserved this. 

You step past the ornament gates and up the well polished marble stairs where you were met with a pair of large, faux-wood doors (andalites find real wood doors to be abhorrent after all) and push it open to reveal the interior.    
  
Your gaze travels around the waiting area taking in the sight of luscious palms, pink dalhias, and other kinds of brightly colored plants littered about the room. The plush benches were light blue in color and the tables must’ve been some kind of cactus wood. You look up to the ceiling noticing that it was painted to have a mixture of Earth’s skies and Andal’s skies blending at the center of the room. 

You were in awe as you took in your new workplace aptly named ‘Silver Touch Massage Parlour’. Yes,  _ this _ was certainly what you had been working towards. Even as you gaze at the inhuman guests standing around, you thought they fitted perfectly with the feel of this place as well. 

<Excuse me? I’m sorry but we only serve andalites here.> Your gaze turns upon an andalite female carrying a clipboard in her arms, gazing at you with her pink colored main eyes. You stiffen for a moment in reflex but then relax yourself as you tell yourself that you’re supposed to be here.

Smiling, you take out your new employee card and offer it to her. The female cocks a stalk at you before taking it from you.    
  
<Oh, you are the human we were waiting for. Good.> Her monotonous voice did throw you through a loop for a moment but then you remembered that andalites aren’t exactly big on happy greetings. Actually, this was quite standard for non-familial greets among andalites. This allows you to relax even further knowing that she wasn’t sneering at you at least.

<Right then, you’ll be working with Shirley Vicard today. Please come with me.> Once again, you weren’t too surprised that she hadn’t told you her own name. That tends to happen towards the middle of a conversation when things become more lax. With a shrug you follow after her once she hands back your card. The two of you enter the light purple door to the right and head down the hall. 

As you walked you couldn’t help but peer into a few windows as you walked by. There were mostly andalite males in the rooms which wasn’t surprising considering most andalites visiting Earth were military grade or here on some kind of business. You’d often see females in tourist spots than out of the way places like Pismo Beach. 

You stop for a moment, realizing that one of the rooms had a female andalite. She was laying on her stomach with a blonde haired woman slowly massaging her shoulders. The andalite had an incredibly blissful look on her face as she sighed heavily. 

For some odd reason, you were drawn to her.

The female had light purple fur and a lovely slim form that had a hint of thick curviness to it. Her fur also looked sleek and silky, obviously showing she had put a lot of care into it. Her eyes were a bright yellow which seemed to draw your gaze more and more to them. It took you a moment to realize that she was looking at you, eyes curling into a smile.    
  
Blushing, you quickly step away as you snap your head to the left. You feel your face heat up in embarrassment seeing your guide at the end of the hall, staring at you. 

<Do you mind? I have other things to do than watch you.> The female snorts, lifting her tail slightly in irritation. 

You smile sheepishly before joining at the female’s side. The large andalite stomps her hoof before knocking on the door loudly. You hear the clop of hooves before a small groan. The door opens to reveal a small, curvy girl with pale skin and black hair.

“Jesus Kerril, I’m working!” Shirley snaps, quickly brushing down her mussed up hair. Wait, why did she look so messy anyway? Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair was a mess, and she looked pretty flushed right now. What the hell?

You slowly lean over, peering into the room. You could see a male andalite sitting on the floor like a dog, looking just as ruffled as Shirley. You glance between the two, wondering how hard she was massaging him to end up like this.

<Forgive me, but the new girl is here.> With that, the andalite trots off down the hall again, tail raised high. No good-byes, no good luck, nothing. It’s like she doesn’t even want to talk to you in the first place.

You stare blankly at her ass as she does, wondering how andalites deal with being naked all of the time. But you quickly shake your head, turning to greet Shirley.    
  
“I’ll be right back Nerron.” Shirley calls over her shoulder to the andalite behind her. The male just gives a stiff nod of his stalks, keeping his eyes on you. Shirley closes the door before turning back to you.    
  
“So yer the new girl I take it.” She leans on the edge of the door, eyeing you up and down with a smirk. You nod to confirm it.

“Good, just follow me and we’ll get along like two peas in a pod.” Shirley starts moving away from the door but pauses, looking over her shoulder. She smiles apologetically for a moment, opening it. “After… I get done with this client.”

 

* * *

 

<So you will be relaxing me?> An older male andalite glances you over, nose wrinkling slightly. His mostly tan fur glimmered in the soft lights as he steps up to the table. You give a small nod at him as you pat the bed. 

 

It had been two days since you had taken on this job. Shirley was a strict teacher but you were starting to get the hang of things. This was the first time you were left alone to help out a client. Though you were wishing it wasn’t some grumpy older guy. 

<I do hope you know what you’re doing then.> He climbs up onto the bed, stretching out with a huff. 

You keep up your pleasant smile as you climb up onto his back to start. You grab a bottle of soft oil, squirting some on your hands before lightly placing your hands on his shoulders. You weren’t too surprised to find yourself staring into one of his narrowed eye stalk eyes. 

Determined to show him that you could do it, you begin to gently rub his shoulders working the cool oil into his fur. The andalite’s muscles tense under your hands for a moment before he relaxes. You continue to work your way down, squirting more oil onto his body as you moved closer and closer to where his upper body met his tauric one.

<Not half bad.> The andalite sniffs, leaning forward once you get to his withers. You smile in reply to him, pushing down on the cluster of strong muscles. You feel him buck for a moment before a loud gush of air escapes his nose, eyes closing  

Victory. 

You continue to work down his body until you reach his rump. You curiously glance over at him, questioning him if he wanted you to continue. The male lifts his head before flicking an ear at you. <Only my legs. Try to avoid staring at my genitals if you will. >

You wrinkle your nose at him, thinking why the hell he would think  _ you  _ would want to stare at his junk. He looked he could be three times your age! 

But you bite your tongue and begin to work on his legs. It wasn’t too hard since he was short legged but man was he tense. You worked out so many knots out of his legs that it drove you crazy. How do these guys live like this?!

“Done.” You get up off of the old male, stretching slowly. Your own muscles were starting to hurt now. Jeez he needs to get more massages more often. No wonder he’s cranky. 

Though your customer didn’t seem at all done with you. He rolls over for a moment, revealing his belly to you. You were a bit stunned by this turn of events wondering why the hell he was rolling onto his back. Didn’t that hurt him?!

<Now work on my abdominal muscles.> He flexes his belly as he stares pointedly at you. What was up with this old guy?

“Yes sir.” You climb onto his belly again, ignoring the fact that he was staring at you constantly. But at least he had the modesty to hide his junk with his tail but still this position made you uncomfortable. But you decide to bite the bullet and do your duty.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh!” You flop down next to Shirley at the staff room table, dropping your lunch in front of yourself. Shirley looks up from her meal for a moment before looking back down, smirking.    


“Creepy huh?” She says in a rather smug tone of voice. 

“You’ve done him before?” You ask, digging inside your bag for a sandwich. Shirley looks up quickly from her meal before giving a small smile and looking back down. 

“He’s a creepy pervert who gets off on making us rub him. Next time get Larinell to massage him.” She stuffs a mouthful of lettuce into her mouth before chewing slowly.

“Larinell?” You raise an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Our only andalite masseuse.” She swallows as you stare at her in surprise. 

“Why haven’t I met her then?” You ask. 

“Because she gets her time taken up by lesbian andalites that’s why.” She was munching again on more lettuce. Doesn’t she know not to talk with her mouthful?

“Lesbian… andalites?” Now there was two words that didn’t fit together. Andalites were pretty okay with dudes buttfucking, but a girl wanting to lay with another girl? There was hell to pay. Maybe because of Earth’s ‘loose’ atmosphere they were more free to do it. Though you couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of this ‘Larinell’.

“Yeah, you know about the Secret Menu right?”

Secret Menu? That was the first time you heard about it actually.    
  
“Judging by that look, you don’t know. Figures our boss wouldn’t tell you.” She snorts as she puts down her fork. “Well for your information, it’s pretty much a way for people to bang without getting caught. Only our most trusted customers know about it.”

Wait a single fuck, a menu just for people to bang aliens? Not just aliens,  _ lesbian  _ aliens too. Now that was very tempting to say the least. You had an interest in fucking aliens but finding female aliens into gay xenophilia was like trying to find a tiny needle in a stack of big needles.

Im-fucking-possible.

“So…how do I get in?” You lean forward, narrowing your eyes. Now you weren’t the kind to pass up an opportunity like this. After all you get to fuck aliens  _ and  _ get paid for doing it? Sure it might be considered prostitution but hell if you care. Not everyone gets an opportunity like this.

“Well… I’ll let the boss know and she’ll pass the word around. But I do have a question for you.” Shirley takes a few gulps of her water before setting it down, sighing. You lean forward eagerly, wondering what she was going to ask. 

“What’s your gender preference?” She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Gender… preference?” You echo surprised. Wait a second, do you really get a choice? That’s fucking cool.

“Yeah, do you wanna fuck chicks or dudes? Or maybe both? What ever you like.” 

“Er... “ Fucking male andalites sounds like fun but you’re sort of more interested in females. Maybe you might want to screw around with male andalites later but right now… “Can I change my preference later?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Shirley shrugs casually at you. 

“Cool, then let’s make it girls.” You take a bite of your almost forgotten sandwich, grinning. 

“Alright then.” Shirley just went back to eating which made you frown a bit. 

“So how long will it take for me to get a customer then?” You ask, crossing your arms over your chest. Shirley looks up for a moment before looking back down, shoving another mouthful of lettuce into her maw. 

“Today if you want.” She answers  after swallowing. 

“Woah what, really?” You lean forward, surprised. She just nods as she motions towards the schedule board. You peer at it for a moment.

Right under Shirley’s name at 2:00 is an appointment with a female andalite called Aralune-Perrile-Carrigan. You also see a little pink star next to her name. 

“So she’s?” 

“Yeah, you can have her today. She’s a pain in the ass anyway. She’s a dom and I’m a dom, you see where this is going right?” Shirley huffed, sipping more of her drink. 

Well it’s a good thing you’re a switch then huh?

“Yeah sure, I’ll take her.” You were already starting to clean up your scraps, eying the clock. It was fifteen minutes until two and you were ready to get going. You couldn’t wait to see what Aralune is like. 

“Yeah, just tell her that I’m not feeling up to it today. She’ll understand.” Shirley then sits back in her chair, gulping down her water. You get the idea to get going. So you put your stuff away and head off to  _ your  _ appointment.

* * *

 

 

When you get there, the female was already there. She turns her stalks onto you as you open the door to peer inside. 

You felt a moment of shock as you realize it was the female from a few days ago. What luck!

<Ah? Is there something I can help you with?> Aralune’s soft, gentle voice spoke in your mind as she examines you from head to toe. You could practically see her stripping you with her eyes. Well there are always perverts, whatever species you are.

You explain that you’re taking Shirley’s place for the day. The female’s eyes light up eagerly before she stretches out onto her side. She stretches out her back hooves before curling her tail around her body. You were getting the feeling she was trying to tease you. 

<Well, get started then. The quicker you are to ‘loosen’ me up, the quicker you can mate with me to your heart’s content.> She giggles lightly as she rests her upper body on the pillows supplied for the massage bed. 

You gulp quietly, eyes focused on that supple looking rump of her’s. Damn she was a good looking andalite.

Her body was lean but well muscled, something you don’t see often on andalites. Her fur was a pleasing creamy purple as well. She also had legs for days, damn those legs were long! She must be a fantastic runner!

<Well?> She smirks at you with her eyestalks.    
  
You shut the door behind yourself and stride over to her.

You settle down on her back like you normally do. She relaxes as you put your hands on her shoulders, eying her face as you do. Aralune stares at you with a single stalk before snorting, tail curling up slightly. You get the idea and begin to work on her shoulders first. 

<So you are a xenophile I take it.> Aralune brashly says, settling into your touch. You quietly confirm that you are as you rub up her spine slowly. The female lightly sighs in response, muscles flexing under your fingers. 

<Ah, it’s always nice to have my options grow.> She purrs, leaning back into you. You blush as you realize that her tail was pressing against your ass, rubbing it slightly. 

<Nice rump.> She pulls her tail away, laughing quietly. You were extremely surprised by how forward she was. It’s not often you’ll meet an andalite as brash as she is!

After another five minutes of rubbing, she seemed to start looking bored.

<You know what? Let’s just get to it. I’m rather ‘wet’ with anticipation and I’m sure you are too.> She twists her tail around your body before pulling you off. You stumble to your feet with a gasp before looking over your shoulder at her. 

You feel a pair of hands slip up under you shirt, soft fluffy fingers running up your back. You shiver as you see her getting to her hooves, eyes glittering with delight. You could not miss that predatory look the andalite female had as her hands travel up to your breasts. 

<Oh? These feel nice~> You yelp as her hands squeeze around at your chest, kneading the soft flesh. You place your hands on her own before shoving them off. You quickly turn towards her, eyes wide in shock.

<What? Not expecting that?> She lightly wiggles her fingers, eyes curling into a smile. 

You frown at her in response, rubbing your chest for a moment. Yes and no to her question but still… why was she so sexually forward?

<How about you get on the bed and let me take care of everything?> She tips her head in the direction of the massage bed. You glance between her and the bed before sighing. 

You know what? Why the fuck not?

You nod to her in response before heading to the bed. You lay down slowly as she moves in front of you, tail twitching with excitement. This girl was definitely here for fucking more than getting a massage.

Once you both were comfortable, she slips her hands under your shirt again, this time pulling it up. Once she has your shirt up at your collar, she looks over your nice white bra with a small frown. It looked like she was expecting something else. 

<Rather boring isn’t it?> She tugs at the front before fiddling with the front latch. There was a soft snap and it falls to your sides, allowing your breasts to hang out. She smiles gently up at you, immediately grabbing at your chest again. 

You flinch slightly in surprise wondering why the hell she was so intent on playing with your boobs.

She starts by lightly squeezing them and weighing them in her hands. She curiously leans forward, sniffing at them as well. You wrinkle your nose at this, wondering why the hell was she smelling you. 

  
<Ah, a perfect size.> She hums lightly, bouncing them in her hands with a gentle giggle. You suck in a breath closing your eyes. Man do her hands feel nice though.

<What’s wrong human, aren’t you enjoying yourself?> Aralune’s eyes curl into a smirk as her fingers worked at your breasts. You suck in a breath as her soft fingers pinch the nipples before pulling them towards herself, making your breasts stretch.

Your back arches off the bed as a whimper escapes your lips. She seemed to get a kick out of this as she pulls again. You yelp quietly in reply feeling your nipples hardening between her fingers.

<Now, let’s us see what we have going on down here.> She lets go of your breasts, watching as they bounce as they dropped back into place. Her fingers then slowly trail down your body until they find your pants. 

<Always hiding your lovely genitals. You humans are so very odd.> She sighs unhappily, slipping her hand just under the band. You tremble, legs hooking around her mid back as those tender fingers find themselves groping at your mound. 

Never in a million years would you had  _ ever  _ thought you were going to get fingered by an andalite. Much less a  _ female  _ andalite.

Her fingers press into your folds, wiggling around as they search for something to grab. The females face turns to one of concentration. You toss your head back as her fingers press into your straining clit making you bite your lip. 

<Oh? Did I find the clitoris?> She sounded very, very smug as she tactfully grabs it in her fingers. She squeezes gently making you gasp softly as your hips buck towards her.  She giggles sweetly into your head while she lifts her own haunches up a bit. 

<Humans are rather sensitive.> The female looked to be pressing her tail against her groin, grinding against it wantonly. She leans forward, resting her chin in between your breasts, silver eyes glittering up at you. For a moment you were surprised by how cute she looked like that. 

<Ah…> You feel two of her fingers slip into your moistening slit, wiggling tenderly around the entrance. You wiggle your hips up against her fingers, eyes narrowing slightly.    
  
<Ah! Humans are always so soft and stretchy! Females of my kind tend to have strong vaginal muscles that can clamp down on your fingers pretty good.> Your head lulls back as you closed your eyes, hardly listening at this point. The way those fingers moved! They tenderly brushed against your pubic bone, pressing up against your urethra, sending shivers down your spine. She kept her thumb firmly planted on your clit as she fingered fucked you.    
  
<Oh!> She lets out a small laugh as you curl your legs over her back. She nuzzles in between your breasts before continuing to rock her fingers inside of you.    
  
With her help you slip off your shorts and panties. She tosses them aside, eyeing your pussy with a hungry expression. She then dips her fingers back in before smirking back up at you. She knew that she was absolutely dominating you.    
  
You find yourself getting closer and closer to that final end. Your back arching and your breath stilling while your walls start to clamp down. But just as you get close to that edge she pulls her fingers out, smirking like the cat who caught the canary.    
  
<Ah, ah, you’re not orgasming just yet. At least not without me. How about doing me a favor? Hmmm?> She pulls away, shaking your legs off her body. She then turns her eyestalks around until she’s looking at her own rump. As she does this, her main eyes are directly looking into your eyes with a small, cute but teasing smile.    
  
Getting the hint, you get to your feet, legs shaking. You then move around her before kneeling in front of her ass. She moves her tail off to the side revealing a moist, plump blue equine-like pussy. The scent coming off of her was pleasantly sweet, almost sugary even!   
  
<Never seen an andalite’s reproductive organs… or… how you might say ‘cunt’?> She uses her tail to push you forward until your nose is practically touching it. You were pretty right on the money about her smelling sugary. Was andalite nectar really sweet though?   
  
<Now lick it and do it well. Perhaps we can have some more ‘fun’ if you do as you are told.> She presses her pussy into your nose, making you breathe in the juices flowing from it. Damn Shirley was  _ not  _ kidding when she said that Aralune was a dom. She was real fucking bold too.    
  
You tentatively stick out your tongue as you pull away slightly so you can get at it. That first taste of her cunt and you were practically in heaven. Those juices were certainly sweet!    
  
<Ah! Goooood girl!> She gently rocks her hips up against you as you start lapping at her folds. You place your thumbs on either side of her cunt before spreading it open to lick on the inside. You were pretty amazed that inside of her body she was bright blue, a stark contrast to the darker blue on the outside.    
  
Her juices began to flow more readily as you really get up in there. You could feel those strong muscles she was talking about working on your tongue, trying to pull it in further.    
  
<Use your fingers! Don’t be so stingy!> She sighs happily, an eyestalk drooping while she laid her head down. You slide your thumb on the inside of her cunt to keep it open while you use the other hand to slowly slide two fingers into her.    
  
You began to thrust them in and out of her while using your tongue to lick the side of her walls. Her muscles rippled around your fingers while her juices practically soak your digits. Her soft snorts and telepathic moans were more than enough to tell you that you were doing well.    
  
You began to explore with your fingers and just as you start sliding back to the entrance you come across something hard just an inch past the lips. You hear her let out a loud snort, muscles tensing at her legs. You looked up at her in surprise, moving your tongue away.   
  
What was that?   
  
You slide your finger over the hard nub before pressing down on it. She suddenly lets out a louder telepathic moan her haunches lifting off of the pillows. Her juices began to run down your arm as her walls suddenly clamp down hard, almost painfully so.    
  
You guessed that was probably her clitoris.    
  
She suddenly goes slack, her body thumping back down onto the bed. Her breathing was quick but it steadied after a few moments. Once the pressure was released off of your fingers, you pull them out while gazing at her pleasure ridden expression.    
  
<Oh yes~ That certainly was what I needed!> She pushes her torso off of the bed, gazing at you with a smirk on her face. Her eye stalks flint over your body before coming to rest on your face. You smile at her wondering what she was thinking.    
  
You look at her main eyes, and see that she was focusing on one of the bottles of massage oil.    
  
Did she want a massage now? You were a little bit upset that she didn’t keep her promise and attempt to get you off now.    
  
<Use that bottle and shove it inside of me. It is of the proper width to be used as such.> She grabs the bottle off of the table before rolling it to you. She then lifts her haunches with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.    
  
Clever girl.    
  
You snatch the bottle off of the floor before looking over it. You then flip it so that the bottom was sticking out and then looked back at your partner. She tips her head to the side her nostrils flaring while she wiggles her hips again.    
  
You then look at her soaking wet cunt and decided that might actually work. So you pressed the end of the bottle against her lips which causes a visible shiver to run through her lean frame. She presses back against it and you watch as her lips spread wide before engulfing the end of the bottle inside.    
  
<Ooooooohhhhhh yessssssss.> She moaned exactly like a porn actress would in one of those cheesy pornos. You began slipping the bottle further inside before pulling it back out, surprised by how the walls of her cunt clung to it and her lips pulled out far with the bottle.    
  
So you began pumping the bottle in and out of her watching as her expression turns from blissful to pure ecstasy. Her hips rock with your thrusts not missing a beat. The scent of her sugary cum wafts around you as your bottle becomes  _ soaked  _ with her feminine fluids.    
  
Suddenly she lets out a loud snort as you angle the bottle downwards. Her eyes snap close while her haunches raise even higher. You know you probably struck that internal clitoris of her’s and give a wicked smile.    
  
So you aim the bottle downwards slightly and began fucking her hard with her. Her moans continued to loudly echo in your head as her walls practically wouldn’t let the damn bottle go every time you thrust it in.    
  
She shivers each time it goes in and comes out, rubbing firmly against her hidden clit. Her breathing roughly blows out of her nose while she kept her eyes tightly shut.    
  
Suddenly her tail slams into your back and you let out a startled yelp. Your hand was forced to push all the way until the cap while her fluids dribbled out of her slit, Her body continues to tremble as she sucks in breaths of air.    
  
<Oh my yes~ This is why I love humans so much. They know how to  _ please  _ a girl!> She giggles as she suddenly starts rolling over. The bottle is pushed out of her cunt by her amazingly strong muscles and hits the floor with a thunk.    
  
Her pussy opens and closes on it’s own a few times then she sighs again.   
  
<Alright, mount me and let us rub our genitals together.> She smiled at you, completely turned over onto her back. Once again you wonder if she was hurting herself or not. But at least at this position it would be easier to grind her cunt.    
  
So you get up once again. You slip a leg around her own as you lower yourself down. Holding onto that leg you settle down until you feel her slightly cooler lips touch your own. You suck in a breath before glancing over at her.    
  
<It’s alright, pleasure yourself on me. Don’t worry, I have another little trick up my sleeve.> You feel her lips part a bit before something tough presses against your own clit. You look down amazed to find that she had actually pushed out her clitoris. You look back at her before giving a smile.    
  
You press your clit firmly down onto her stiffer one, sighing in delight while it presses up on your own. You began to grind against it amazed by how it didn’t so much as bend while you do so. Her fluids made it easier for your pussies to slip across each other.    
  
The wet slicking sounds of your cunts rubbing together began to fill the room while you let out little gasps and small moans. Your vagina clenches open and closed while your clitoris burned with pleasure. You tip your head back, biting your bottom lip. 

Shakily you grab your own right breast and begin to massage it, pinching and pulling the nipple. More shivers run through your body before you feel her shivering as well.    
  
<Oh yes! Mate with me you lovely creature! Let us both ride the tides of pleasure!> Aralune’s own hips were moving up into your own, pressing your clits firmly together until you began to feel faint.    
  
The larger female grins at you while bouncing you up and down slightly against her with her tail being the reason why she was able to. You squeeze your breast firmly as you start feeling yourself getting closer and closer to that end.    
  
The andalite female’s hips suddenly thrust up as she stiffens, her breath catching in her throat. You feel her clit straining against your own while feminine fluids dribbled against your lips. You hear a sharp gasp escape her nose before she thrusts up again, eyes tightly closed.    
  
At first you wonder if she was cumming already but what she said next told you she hadn’t.   
  
<Hurry up and come human! There is only so long I can hold myself back!> She whines loudly, her hips thrusting up again.    
  
With new vigor, you grind against her clit firmly as you grit your teeth. Something bubbles up inside of you and threatens to wash over you. You knew that you were about to cum too.    
  
With a final, pleasureful gasp, your whole body stiffens along with her own and you both moan. Your walls clench down onto nothing while Aralune’s sweet fem-cum soaks your own cunt. You grit your teeth before your whole body goes slack.    
  
<Oh yes~> She says after a few moments when you both finally catch your breath. <You certainly are a keeper.>   
  
You smile faintly at her, pulling up away from her body. You were surprised by how much of her cum was sticking to your mound and legs. But you weren’t really strong enough to get to the shower so you simply walk up to her torso and plop down.    
  
She rolls back over with a small snort and sits up, looking you over. She carefully grabs your breast in her hand before giving it a tentative squeeze making you shiver. She then lets it go before running her soft fingers through your hair.    
  
<Same time next week then?> She asked, smiling still as her hand slips around your cheek. You smile at her kiss before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. The female’s face turns into an even brighter smile at your own kiss.    
  
“Sure thing.” You reply though you made no attempt to get up. She sighs and then pulls you into her arms, resting her chin on top of your head.    
  
<Very well then, let us rest for a moment. But don’t expect me to do this every time.> She lays down again with you, curling her front legs over your hips. You smile at her before nodding slightly while you put your legs around her lower chest.    
  
You nuzzle into the andalite’s chest taking a moment to enjoy her presence.   
  
Yeah, this has got to be the best job in the world for sure.

 

The End

 


End file.
